El mago y el YouTuber
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Tom Riddle es un mago oscuro que quiere conquistar el mundo bajo el nombre de Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter canta en YouTube. La verdad, ninguno tiene idea de cómo terminaron juntos. CrackFic. Parodia. Humor.
1. Despacito

_¡Hola! :D_

 _Sí, sé que debería actualizar Tinta. Sí, sé que debería publicar la secuela de OTWO. Pero me he dado cuenta que mi perfil está muy vacío de historias (en comparación con todas las que tengo en borrador. En serio, son muchas). Hoy, husmeando entre mis borradores, me he encontrado con esto. No creo superarlo nunca. Lo he escrito hace tiempo, y necesité solamente pulirlo (lo que significa oír la canción nombrada en este primer capítulo unas... doce veces, y descojonarme varias veces imaginándolo todo). No me ha quedado mal, ¿eh? xD_

 _Así que vamos con las cosas profesionales, y ya._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todas las canciones mencionadas aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las gafas hipsters son eso, propiedad de los hipsters (o no). No sé qué más decir. Hashtag nuevo fic hashtag crack fic, humor, parodia, etc._

 _ **Summary** : __Tom Riddle es un mago oscuro que quiere conquistar el mundo bajo el nombre de Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter canta en YouTube. La verdad, ninguno tiene idea de cómo terminaron juntos._

 _ **Advertencias** : No, no habrá muerte de personajes (hasta el momento no llevo planeada ninguna). No, no habrá torturas, violaciones, descripciones gráficas de violencia, quizá ni habrá smut explícito... Lo único que habrán serán situaciones extrañas entre un mago que graba covers y los sube a YouTube, y un Señor Oscuro queriendo erradicar a los muggles de la Sociedad Mágica. Situaciones ilógicas, inverosímiles, no sé qué más deciros, ni yo sé de dónde ha salido esto. _

_**Os pongo en clima** : ambientado en la actualidad. Poned los nacimientos de Harry y Tom en la fecha que os plazca que coincida con una relación adulta post-Hogwarts en la que ambos han ido juntos a Slytherin con cuatro años de diferencia. Creo que dar más información sería bastante spoiler de lo que llevo planeado para la historia._

 _No tengo más que decir._

 _Ojalá os guste._

 _xoxo_

* * *

 **El mago y el YouTuber**

 **1\. Despacito**

 _Dedicado a todos los chóferes de autobuses, vecinos, compañeros, colegas y amigos que la han puesto una y otra vez reiteradamente para que todos los demás, personas que no tenemos dinero para tapones de oído (o en su defecto auriculares que funcionen de ambos lados), **debamos** oírla. Va para vosotros._

2 0 1 7

Tom Riddle pasó la página de su libro. Soltó un suspiro. A su derecha, el sonido de la ducha era interrumpido por una voz distorsionada.

— _Ya, ya me estás gustando más de lo normal_ —cantaba en un mediocre español—, _todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro… des-pa-cito…_

Tom hundió sus dedos entre el cabello. Harry siguió cantando.

— _¡Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo! Que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos…_

Tomó aire. Sentía que había una vena al borde de estallar en su frente.

El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo. La voz seguía resonando.

Tom decidió ignorarlo.

— _¡DES-PA-CITO!_

—¡HARRY POTTER! —acabó gritando Tom. Harry calló.

—¿Sí, Tom? —preguntó Harry, cerrando la ducha. Segundos después el muchacho, con los ojos entrecerrados y el champú chorreándole por los cabellos, empapando todo el suelo, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Podrías, por favor, en el nombre de Merlín, dejar de cantar eso? —rogó Tom. Harry sonrió.

—¿No te gusta? Es muy popular actualmente.

Tom fingió una sonrisa.

—No, no me gusta.

Harry mordió su labio.

—Lo siento.

Volvió a la ducha. Lo único que se oyó fue el caer del agua contra el suelo. Tom disfrutó del silencio y siguió leyendo.

…

Los Caballeros de Walpurgis ya se estaban marchando. Todos, uno a uno, besaron los pies de su túnica y se marcharon con rapidez, antes de que el poderoso y malvado Lord Voldemort decidiera que debía castigar a quien respirara descoordinadamente (lo cual era un miedo estúpido; Lord Voldemort nunca había castigado a nadie _solo_ por respirar descoordinadamente).

Tom Riddle estaba feliz. Muy feliz. De sus labios manaba una canción, más que letra, una melodía. No recordaba dónde la había oído por última vez. ¿Tal vez en la Radio Mágica? No lo sabía. La canción era pegajosa, y a medida que la iba tarareando en voz realmente baja, se iba dando cuenta que _realmente_ le gustaba.

—Mi Señor… —Lucius Malfoy, a su espalda, le miraba con pánico. Tom Riddle detuvo su tarareo para voltearse. Su mano derecha aún no se había ido.

—¿Ocurre algo, Lucius? —preguntó, de forma ácida. El hombre parecía estar entrando en pánico.

—Mi Señor… no sé cómo decirle esto… —tenía las manos unidas, como si fuera un muggle rezando. Voldemort volteó la cabeza y extrajo su varita de su bolsillo. Alzó la cabeza del hombre con ella.

Lucius Malfoy parecía estar al borde de orinarse encima.

—Habla, Lucius, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Está tarareando _Despacito_ —dijo, diciendo el nombre de la canción con un español incluso más mediocre que el de Harry esa mañana.

Tom Riddle alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué se supone que es… _eso?_

—Una canción… muggle.

La maldita vena en la frente de Voldemort parecía que iba a estallar, provocarle un derrame cerebral, provocarle una muerte que ninguno de sus horrocruxes podría lidiar.

— _¿Muggle?_ —preguntó, con desprecio.

Lucius asintió, con pánico. Voldemort bajó la varita.

—Vete, Lucius. Y no menciones esto con absolutamente _nadie._

Lucius no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Prácticamente se desapareció de la sala de reuniones.

Tom tomó aire varias veces, controlando sus impulsos homicidas. Luego que estuvo seguro de que no ahorcaría a Harry, se deslizó por los pasadizos que dirigían a la parte de la mansión que su joven amante habitaba.

Con sólo adentrarse pudo sentir las vibraciones. Las bombillas eléctricas en los techos, las fotografías muggles en las paredes. Todos los Caballeros de Walpurgis tenían restringida la entrada a aquella parte de la mansión exactamente por ese motivo.

Fue directamente al estudio de grabación de Harry. No estaba insonorizado como a él le gustaría, por lo que, a medida que se acercaba, podía oírle cantar. Su voz suave y delicada resonaba a través de las paredes.

— _Tú… tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_ —entonaba— _me voy acercando y voy armando el plan…_

Tom abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Tal vez había usado una ola de magia sin controlarse, porque de pronto, los suministros eléctricos fallaron. Harry, enfocado por una cámara de alta generación conectada a un ordenador portátil, le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tom! —regañó. Luego de unos segundos, las luces parpadearon y volvieron a encenderse. El ordenador portátil no había sufrido el apagón, ya que tenía sus buenas seis horas de batería luego de desenchufarse. Aun así, la pantalla vibraba, demasiado iluminada en el cuarto en penumbras.

Los aparatos eléctricos, definitivamente, no iban con la magia.

—Harry Potter —Tom esbozó una sonrisa angelical, reparó en los pequeños detalles de Harry (como que llevaba ropas muggles, gafas gruesas de marco cuadrado en la parte superior y redondeados en la parte inferior, como en cada uno de sus vídeos), y en la guitarra entre sus manos—. Puedes explicarme… ¿qué hechizo usaste conmigo?

Harry alzó la ceja.

—¿Como "qué hechizo"?

—Fue muy astuto de tu parte —Tom se paseó por el estudio de grabación. La pared era de color verde claro, y una bufanda de Slytherin colgaba de la pared, en forma de decoración. Tom aún recordaba cómo, en su quinto año, el vástago de los Potter había decepcionado a toda su familia entrando a Slytherin. Él, Prefecto, se encargó de hacer que la vida del chico Potter no fuera tan imposible como sus compañeros juraron hacérsela—. Hechizarme mientras yo no lo esperaba. ¿Qué usaste? ¿Algún hechizo de coacción? ¿Algún tipo de Imperius más imperceptible?

Harry parecía estar tentándose de risa.

—Oh, vamos, Tom —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que la magia _no existe_ —remarcó, lanzando una mirada casi desesperada hacía la cámara.

Tom lo ignoró.

—De lo que hablo, Harry —Tom avanzó y le quitó la guitarra. La dejó a un lado, sabiendo que, si se la rompía, la próxima que Harry le hiciera comprar sería el doble de cara—, es de la canción que has estado cantando hoy en la ducha.

—¿ _Despacito?_ —dijo. Su pareja asintió—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa canción con algún tipo de locura tuya?

—¡LA HE ESTADO CANTANDO! —acabó por gritar Tom. Harry le observó atentamente unos largos segundos, comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras, antes de echar a reír a carcajadas.

—¡MERLÍN! —chilló Harry—. Oh, vamos, quiero oírla.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Vamos, Tom —Harry se levantó de su butaca y rodeó el cuello de Tom con sus brazos—. Canta conmigo.

Tom cerró los ojos. Si Harry le miraba con esos ojos, no era capaz de negarse a nada.

— _Si…_ —comenzó Harry— _sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote…_

Harry separó las manos del cuello de Tom. Unió sus dedos a los de su novio, consiguiendo que hiciera una pobre imitación de baile.

— _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_ —cantaron ambos, la voz de Tom ligeramente más desafinada que la de su amante, aunque con un español más aceptable. Harry rió y siguió—. _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome… muéstrame el camino que yo voy…_

Harry comenzó a mover las caderas, riendo y bailando. Tom dejó que una sonrisa genuina cruzara por su rostro. Le hizo girar en sus brazos, bailando como aquella vez en la fiesta del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el baile de navidad al cual Tom, terco como mula, había invitado a un muchacho de tercer año estando él en séptimo. Harry Potter lo había besado descaradamente aquella noche, tal como hizo en aquel momento, enredando sus dedos al cabello negro de Tom.

— _Despacito_ —cantó en sus labios. Harry Potter se había transformado en pura sensualidad— _quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo…_

—Joder —gruñó Tom—. Quiero follarte.

—Si vas a hacerlo, que no sea frente a la cámara —pidió Harry, con un deje de burla en su voz. Tom se apartó ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque está encendida. Grabando. Transmitiendo en vivo a Facebook a todos mis seguidores.

Tom lanzó una mirada de pánico a la cámara, y luego al ordenador portátil. Luego, observó el teléfono móvil de Harry, un iPhone 6S Plus con funda verde y plateada, transmitiendo los datos móviles para que haya una conexión apta de internet.

—Apaga esa cámara —ordenó Tom. Harry echó a reír a carcajadas, acercándose a la cámara.

—¡Muy bien, chicos, creo que os deberé la cover para otro día! —dijo, burlón, como si en vez de tener un aparato electrónico tuviera en frente a una multitud—. La he estado practicando bastante, ¿no es así? ¿No creéis que mi español ha mejorado un poco?

Tom se apartó del ángulo de la cámara. Era capaz de oír –sí, oír, en su mente pero tan claras y reales como si estuvieran allí frente a él– las risas de cientos de muggles detrás de sus aparatos electrónicos. Sentía la vena en su frente arder, latir y un dolor de cabeza darle impulsos homicidas. Cuando Harry finalmente apagó la cámara y se encargó de apagar todo aparato electrónico (desconectar el Internet de su teléfono, apagar el ordenador y desconectar la cámara), Tom volvió a acercarse a él.

—¿Listo para la diversión, mi Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Harry, abrazando a Tom. Tom sonrió con picardía. Cargó a Harry en sus brazos, las piernas de Harry rodeando su cintura, y de esta forma lo llevó hasta la habitación.

Como la habitación era una de las zonas donde Tom solía pasar bastante tiempo no tenían conexiones eléctricas. Tom arrojó a Harry a la cama, y Harry sonrió, radiante, antes de que su mirada cambiara a preocupación cuando observó a su pareja levantarse y salir de la habitación dignamente.

Harry se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla. Cerrada.

—Tom —murmuró—. Tom, vamos, ábreme. Esto no es divertido.

Tom no abrió.

—Tom —insistió Harry—. ¡Tom!

Comenzó a golpear.

—¡Tom Marvolo Riddle! —chilló Harry. La voz de Tom sonó amortiguada.

—¡Canta ahora, Harry!

Harry torció el gesto y se arrojó a la cama, gruñendo, frustrado.

* * *

 **Lección número 1 (de un YouTuber conviviendo con un Señor Oscuro):**

 **Nunca pegarle una canción a Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort), o te castigará sin sexo hasta que consiga apartársela de la cabeza.**

 _Anotación de Harry Potter:_

 _Y te encerrará en la habitación que comparten mientras intenta comprender la tecnología muggle para borrar de todas las redes el vídeo donde aparecen juntos._

* * *

 _He encontrado una definición nueva de "me fui al demonio"._

 _Sigo sin saber qué es esto. Sólo sé que será bastante suave y fácil de escribir. No serán capítulos muy largos. Serán canciones conocidas y populares (o tal vez no tanto... ya veréis. ¿Tenéis algunas sugerencias?)._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir. Me gustaría saber, por favor, qué opináis de esto. Sé que ha sido bastante extraño, y espero, POR MERLÍN, que no hayáis huido al leer el título del capítulo. Podéis flipar conmigo. De veras. Los siguientes capítulos no serán tan extraños (o sí. No os prometo nada)._

 _Os amo por leerme. Os amo por dejarme reviews. Os amo por favoritearme y por followearme. Simplemente os amo :')_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, por llegar hasta aquí... apuesto que no os esperabais nada de esto, ¿eh? *risas histéricas*_

 _Besos preciosos cargados de labial._

 _xoxo~_

...

 _DES-PA-CIROU. QUIERO RESPIRAR EN TU CUESHO DESPACIROU, DEJA QUE TE DIGA COSAS AL OIDOU, PARRA QUE TE ACUERDES ZI NO EZTAS CONMIGOU..._

 _Ay, no lo supero. Basta. Adieu. x'DDDDD (when las notas de autor son incluso más largas que el capítulo. Ah, vale, ya, hasta la vista *guiño guiño*)._


	2. Shot

_Me consta que muchos no hallarán la comprensión de la genialidad que procede en unas breves palabras. Por favor, sentíos libres de hablar conmigo para compartir un mundo nuevo a través de YA VALE, ME ESTOY RIENDO, MI EGO NO SIRVE PARA ESTO. De verdad que tenía algunas escenas de esto con canciones más populares, pero estoy bastante enviciada con algo y si yo me envicio, vosotros sufrís. He dicho. Caso cerrado. ¡Besos! ;)_

 _Regresando a mí misma, de verdad gracias por los comentarios xD Mis agradecimientos a (ejem) **DannyMile17, AkumaOlympus, AmbrelaKing, Tsuruga Lia1412, Lilyth369, Alexis, Bea1258, MADDY, Kyu-baby** (sta nena va a entender mucho), **YukiJaz24, Marauder di Angelo, amudoki** y **Bjork89.** ¡GRACIAS!_

* * *

 **2\. Shot.**

 _Dedicado a Luna, YouTube, Lin-Manuel y toda esa gente que me tolera en WhatsApp, día a día mi obsesión empeorando. Desde que comencé con el vicio todos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir algún día._

2 0 1 7

Iniciando su veintena, Tom Riddle (mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort para su selecto grupo de seguidores marcados como el ganado) era capaz de vislumbrar cada una de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de su amante y amado, Harry Potter. No que estuviera utilizando Legeremancia o algo por el estilo; en realidad, Harry Potter para él era un libro abierto. Cuando encontraba una nueva canción de _debía_ versionar pasaba horas y horas ensayando hasta conseguir el tono exacto. Cuando encontraba una nueva serie de _TAG's_ que le convinieran por supuesto los aprendería de memoria. Cuando debía hacer _sketches_ escribía el guión hasta que sus dedos temblaban y tenía ojeras enfermizas, corrigiéndolo y puliéndolo hasta que fuera perfecto.

Harry tenía su canal desde los quince años, en aquel verano que pasó lejos de sus padres. Lo había abierto desde la laptop comunitaria de los Weasley cuando había escogido marcharse de casa. Abiertamente gay, ¿qué podría hacer si no fuera humillar a su familia? Desde sus quince hasta sus actuales diecinueve, Tom había observado su evolución en el canto, en la música, en la originalidad. Alguna que otra vez, fingiendo que no le prestaba atención, pasaba cerca de él y corregía algún error, o le sugería alguna cosa. Harry lo besaba con fuego y luego seguía escribiendo. A Tom no le importaba mucho; los días eran demasiado ocupados para follar… las noches, en cambio, eran otra cosa.

Tom podría decir que conocía a Harry, a su Harry, a su novio desde el baile de Navidad en el Torneo (que, por cierto, Tom mismo había ganado consiguiendo gracias a ello una gran suma de galeones y reconocimiento público). Lo conocía como la palma de su mano: cada mueca, cada suspiro, cada chillido. Conocía su cuerpo, sabía qué lugares acariciar para ponerlo de cero a cien; conocía su mente, sabía qué palabras decir para detener sus llantos después de una discusión con sus padres, o qué cosas harían que su humor subiera cuando veía comentarios de _haters._ Tom conocía a Harry Potter quizá más que a sí mismo.

Hasta que Harry desapareció de su vista durante casi dos días y cuando volvió, con los ojos totalmente rojos como si hubiera estado llorando a mares, Tom se dijo que Harry podría haber cambiado _seriamente._

…

No solían comer en grandes grupos. Tom siempre se hacía su tiempo para consentir a Harry, almorzar con él en una modesta mesa junto a la cocina cerca de todo lo que siempre olvidaban los incompetentes elfos, sólo para hablar y reír, oírlo. Harry no era el único que gustaba sentirse acompañado.

Ese día fue la excepción. Lucius Malfoy pareció invitarse con una propuesta bastante jugosa, atrayendo a su hijo. Draco Malfoy tenía expresión de estar oliendo algo desagradable que aumentó cuando Harry Potter no pareció ni siquiera impresionado ante su presencia como si él no fuera nadie, ni siquiera despegando los ojos de los papeles manuscritos entre sus manos.

Tom suspiró. Parecía venirse un video especialmente largo.

—Harry —llamó, su voz de terciopelo grave, y Harry alzó los ojos—. ¿Podrías dejar tus… recados, para después? Tenemos visita.

Harry suspiró sonoramente. Dobló los papeles y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego saludó a medias a Draco Malfoy, que sonreía con socarronería.

Lucius hablaba con una emoción bastante potente sobre algún negocio que involucraba un contable y un abogado para que Tom pudiera hacerse con las antiguas bóvedas de la familia de Salazar Slytherin, custodiadas por los elfos de Gringotts. Harry pareció medianamente interesado durante unos segundos, y luego volvió a tomar sus papeles para releerlos por debajo de la mesa.

El almuerzo por la mitad, Draco volcó sin querer un poco de su vino sobre los papeles de Harry. Harry lo maldijo y Tom tuvo que evitar que fueran a los golpes.

—A veces pareces un Gryffindor —murmuró Tom, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras veía a los Malfoy marcharse, un poco recelosos—. ¿No puedes pensar un poco antes de hacer las cosas?

Harry suspiró trágicamente.

—Él manchó mis _apuntes._

—Harry, en primer lugar, no deberías haberlos tenido en la mesa —Tom se acercó a él, observando la tinta esparcida en desigualdad sobre el pergamino—. ¿Era muy importante?

Harry asintió. Tom no pudo ni por un segundo resistirse a su pequeño puchero. Besó el labio inferior fruncido y jaló de los papeles, poniéndoles un hechizo restaurador, apenas captando unas palabras reescritas antes de que Harry chillara y se arrojara a él, besándolo con fuerza.

—¡OH, TOM! ¡TOM! ¡ERES GENIAL! ¡ERES EL MEJOR NOVIO DEL UNIVERSO!

Harry se escabulló de sus brazos y corrió hacia su parte de la mansión. Tom talló su frente, suspirando, y pensando que aquello que estaba diciendo Lucius Malfoy sobre conseguir más oro y esas cosas quizá le convenía un poco. La expresión de Harry era de esas que significaban _se viene una petición de mucho dinero, cariño._

…

Tom había aprendido a no interrumpir, a callar y a reclamar luego. Jugaba bien sus cartas. Observaba, era paciente, y Harry siempre solía hacer lo mejor. En cierta forma, Tom Riddle era una persona totalmente diferente con su novio, sin dejar de ser él mismo con sus maneras cínicas y sus amenazas de muerte que repercutían en las paredes cuando a Harry se le ocurría algo así como perseguirlo por el jardín con una cámara para "presumirlo", o cuando la señal del internet conseguía erizarle el vello de los brazos y desviar sus maldiciones.

La magia y la tecnología nunca se habían llevado bien.

Harry solía demorarse menos de una semana en aprenderse una canción. Primero la letra (lo que significaba oírla una _y otra_ _ **y otra**_ vez), y luego los acordes. Los conseguía en guitarra, piano, o lo que ameritara la canción en específico. Y luego intentaba grabarla bien para subirla. Tom era feliz en su extraña manera al verlo frustrarse con un acorde o un agudo, o rompiendo en pedacitos partituras cuando ya había conseguido grabar una _canción favorita_ para que acabara siendo una _canción odiada._ Reía con él algunas veces. La mayoría de las veces fingía un total desinterés ante todo lo tecnológico; le fastidiaba, muchas veces. Los muggles estaban avanzando tanto que sería cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran la magia y estallara una guerra en la que nadie saldría ileso. Pero ¿qué guerra tenía importancia si Harry era feliz tras una cámara?

Cuando pasó una semana y Harry no cambió de papeles (que Tom había aprendido se trataban de una nueva canción quizá más difícil de aprender que las otras), ni de expresión enfurruñada, ni de ojeras, Tom comenzó a preocuparse _un poco._

…

—Harry, ¿está…?

Y se detuvo. Harry tenía los audífonos puestos y estaba _actuando_ frente a un espejo. Llevaba una camisa de vestir, de ese tipo de ropa que Harry jamás se pondría en su vida, además de una chaqueta que le iba grande. No salía voz de su boca, pero sus labios se modulaban, a la misma vez que la posición de su cuerpo.

Estaba _ensayando._

Tom frunció el ceño observándole desde la puerta. ¿Qué tipo de video conseguía que Harry vistiera como una persona coherente, y estuviera actuando? No era nada malo. Podía diferenciar bastante bien a dos personajes en lo que parecía una discusión. Uno de ellos tenía una postura más relajada, pero una expresión bastante más presumida. El otro tenía la postura erguida, y su expresión facial no era para nada fácil de interpretar.

Harry se llevó la mano al pecho, hablando con la nada, cuando lo observó por el reflejo del espejo. Chilló y se volteó como si hubiera estado haciendo algo prohibido, quitándose los audífonos. Sus mejillas estaban repentinamente sonrojadas.

—¡Tom! —su voz era de pánico—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?

Tom alzó una ceja, adentrándose en la habitación con pasos largos. Harry le observó con expresión de un niño que no ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué canción es? —preguntó, con dulzura. En realidad, era curiosidad. Lo único que quería era saber qué era lo que llevaba a Harry casi tres semanas en preparación, grabación de un instrumental bastante complejo, coros y justo en ese momento, practicando una actuación _demasiado_ pulida para ser la primera vez que la ensayaba.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, nada. Es música muggle —le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Nada importante. ¿Quieres ir a cenar luego?

Harry parpadeó repetidamente, el brillo entusiasta de sus ojos aumentado por la reflexión de las luces eléctricas sobre sus gafas. Tom suspiró.

—Vale. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Ya estaba preparado para alguna de las nuevas ideas de alimentos de Harry, restaurantes muggles de comida rápida, pizzerías, comidas exóticas y demás. Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Te parece El Caldero Chorreante? —se acercó, jugueteando con los botones de su túnica. Tom lo observó extrañado y Harry prosiguió—. Hay que mantener el perfil bajo alguna que otra vez, ¿no crees? Hacer visitas a sitios concurridos, dejarnos ver… demostrarle al mundo que todo está bien entre nosotros. Después de todo, ¿qué se supone que cree el puto mundo mágico? Tú, un extraño sangresucia, habiendo traspasado sus gustos retorcidos a el único heredero de una familia milenaria… probablemente secuestrándome en el proceso. Definitivamente _no queremos_ mala reputación, ¿no es así, Tom?

Tom lo atrajo contra él. Harry chilló de sorpresa un segundo antes de que Tom le devorara los labios, ansioso.

—Eres tan jodidamente perfecto para mí, Harry Potter —susurró contra su boca. Harry gimió entre sus labios.

—Lo sé. Y tú para mí.

Tom lo empujó contra el espejo, sonriendo, y Harry captó su iniciativa volteándose, observándolo a través del vidrio estéril que reflejaba la escena. Tom Riddle, alto y altivo, hermoso en cada rasgo, ojos imposiblemente rojos rodeados de pestañas tan negras como su cabello. Y Harry Potter, más bajo, piel joven y carne joven siendo desvestida, expuesta en el espejo, rubor trepando en el pecho y las mejillas y Tom simplemente follándolo, consiguiendo que el espejo demostrara las ropas desarregladas, las pieles expuestas, los rostros sudorosos y cada una de las caricias y movimientos.

El teléfono y los audífonos quedaron a un lado, abandonados, reproduciendo la misma canción una y otra vez sin pausa.

…

El Caldero Chorreante no estaba totalmente lleno, pero sí cargado de personas. Algunos les observaban con desconfianza, otros con un poco menos de impresión habiéndose acostumbrado a verlos juntos. Harry saludó amablemente a algunos conocidos y la cena se desarrolló con parsimonia, conversaciones casuales capaces de ser oídas. Tom comentando con suavidad sobre las antiguas bóvedas de Salazar, Harry diciéndole sobre Bill Weasley trabajando en Egipto, evaluando las opciones de vestuario para la boda de un conocido, y luego hablando de tonterías hasta ahogar los oídos que los observaban, cálidos y a gusto, y dejaban de prestar atención a los rumores que hablaban de secuestro, maltrato y otras cosas.

Casi antes de irse Harry murmuró que debía ir al baño. Tom bebió desganadamente de su copa, escaneando el lugar con la mirada, encontrándose con una sabandija de apariencia y reputación cuestionables.

—Mundungus —saludó, sobresaltándolo. Mundungus Fletcher se alisó los cabellos desordenados y sonrió, nervioso—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? He creído que tenías prohibida la entrada al Callejón.

—Técnicamente no estoy en el callejón —Mundungus incendió su pipa y la llevó a su boca, inhalando y exhalando fervorosamente—. Tengo un intercambio que hacer, ya sabes. Me han pedido un par de cosas hace unas semanas, y me he tomado algún tiempo en conseguir exactamente el pedido… era algo difícil.

Con un movimiento de cejas Mundungus se escabulló hacia las mesas. Tom suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Más le valía estar en buenas con ese ladronzuelo de cuarta.

Harry regresó minutos luego con una expresión enfadada.

—Voy a golpear a una mujer y tú no vas a detenerme —gruñó—. Me acorraló y no me dejaba salir. Estaba convencida de que estaba poseído por algún tipo de Amortentia. Le dije que estaba poseído por el amor a una polla deliciosa. ¿Nos vamos?

Tom se carcajeó y pagó la cuenta, marchándose por la red flú, ignorando el paquete que Harry escondió entre los pliegues de su túnica.

…

—Qué.

—Tom, definitivamente, esto _no es_ lo que crees —Harry movió las manos frente a su rostro, una raya negra totalmente fuera de sitio—. Yo, _joder_ , definitivamente no estoy teniendo intereses por el travestismo ni nada de eso. No que me parezca malo, en lo absoluto, solamente que _no es lo mío._

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás maquillándote?

Harry intentó no enrojecer demasiado.

—Es, uh, un reto. Una _youtuber_ me retó a hacerlo. Yo, uh. Quiero cumplir, pero quiero que quede bien.

Tom se recargó en el escritorio y le observó.

—¿Cómo es el reto?

—Maquillarme. Con una mano.

—¿Y por qué te maquillabas con dos, tarareabas y hay una peluca atrás de ti?

Harry gruñó algo parecido a un "puedes irte bien a la mierda" que claramente no diría en voz alta. Tom intentó que la comisura de sus labios no se retorciera en burla.

—Practicaba qué paleta me queda bien —y Harry comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, gesticulando mucho, sorprendiendo a Tom ya que usualmente Harry no era de aquellos que podía hilar más de una frase seguida con coherencia. No que fuera tonto, sino que lo suyo siempre habían sido los remates secos, y la burla en pocas palabras—. Paleta de colores, sabes. No comenzaré con un maquillaje que definitivamente sea objeto de memes, y mierda, también está la posición del rostro. ¿Tienes _acaso_ idea de lo que significaría que saliera mal en algún tomo o plano? ¡Burlas, burlas! Objeto de burlas. En lo absoluto. Nadie se burlará de mí porque me enfadaré y los enviaré a maldecir o algo así, y no quiero eso, Tom. Mi vida de Youtuber está bastante alejada de la magia y quiero que siga así.

—Espero que con "alejada" te refieras a algo metafórico, teniendo en cuenta que estás viviendo en la mansión de un Lord Oscuro.

Harry sonrió.

—Uh, sí. Metafórico —se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y extrajo del cajón del tocador unos pañuelos para limpiar la línea del delineador que manchaba su rostro.

—Me sigo preguntando para qué es la peluca.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Harry era bastante más sádica que otra cosa.

—Para que tengas qué ponerte cuando te deje calvo si sigues haciendo preguntas.

Tom guardó silencio y observó a Harry desmaquillarse, tarareando agudos en voz baja.

…

La reunión con los Caballeros de Walpurgis se había desarrollado bien. Quizá demasiado bien. Tom tenía la teoría fatalista que siempre que algo bueno le ocurría, algo malo debería pasar para rematarlo todo.

Mientras Lucius y sus abogados averiguaban todo lo necesario para que Tom pudiera hacerse con las bóvedas de Salazar, la reunión con los Caballeros era más que nada para ponerle al tanto de todo. Tom no tenía expectativas bajas del mundo: todo debía hacerse a su manera, ¿y qué mejor manera de ascender hasta lo más alto? Una vez allí arriba nadie podría imponerse ante él. Ministro de Magia a veces le parecía poco.

Harry se había presentado ante los Caballeros con túnicas elegantes y miradas curiosas. Examinaba todo con ojo crítico, paseándose con pasos largos y miraba ávida. Draco Malfoy y su nariz asquerosamente parada le preguntó varias veces qué le pasaba, y Harry respondió con las palabras precisas para cerrarle la boca sin humillarlo.

Tom estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño novio. Joven, astuto, audaz. Y guapo en las túnicas de gala.

Finalmente, con los Caballeros marchándose, Tom se permitió echar un amplio vistazo a su novio y sonreír confiado. Atractivo, provocativo, extendió sus manos hacia él para besarlo y sonreír.

—Ha ido bien, ¿no?

Harry nunca parecía muy interesado. Tom acarició sus cabellos casualmente.

—Bastante. No ha habido ninguna tortura, así que eso es bastante alivio para todos, lo que los hará comportarse más descuidadamente la próxima vez… ahí verán.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, suave.

—Uh, Tom…

Tom inhaló. Ahí venía lo que había estado esperando: el caos.

—¿Sí, Harry?

Casi podía oír lo que Harry le diría. Le pediría, con voz suave, que por favor se presentara junto a él para cumplir algún tipo de tag. Que quizá podría conseguir demostrar algo o hacer algo nuevo… y Tom debería ser inflexible como siempre y negarse, quedándose sin sexo por unos días hasta que a Harry se le pasaba el enfado.

—Me gustaría pedirte una cosa —murmuró, con la mirada baja. La alzó unos segundos después—. Uh, ¿puedes mantenerte lejos de mi pequeña zona eléctrica por hoy?

Tom alzó las cejas. Bueno, eso era inesperado.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Algo importante?

Harry asintió.

—Bastante —mordisqueó su labio—. Te lo compensaré más tarde. Ya sabes… Compré algo que podría gustarnos.

Tom dejó que el estremecimiento de excitación le recorriera la columna. Por supuesto que odiaba a los muggles, pero su amplia variedad de ropas eróticas, lencería y juguetes sexuales que podría usar con Harry era algo por lo que les pagaría para que siguieran fabricando. Harry sonrió, confiado, sabiendo totalmente que lo tenía en sus manos.

—Bien —murmuró Tom, agachándose y robándole un beso—. Nos vemos en la noche, entonces.

Harry asintió y casi dando saltitos corrió hacia su pequeña zona eléctrica. Tom intentó no reír demasiado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bien. Harry filmaría tranquilo y se desharía de esa pequeña obsesión que llevaba un mes y medio tarareando por lo bajo, a veces canturreando algunas frases, otras veces tratando de aprender algún tipo de pronunciación específica en susurros.

Tom rió. Caminó hasta su estudio, rebuscando entre los libros su cuaderno de apuntes, encontrando que varios libros no estaban. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los tomaría Harry? Era el único que podría tomarlos, el único con acceso a todo lugar que quisiera estar. Eran libros comunes y corrientes, sin ningún tipo de hechizo, pesados y con hojas de pergamino amarillento. Y también faltaba su pluma de águila. Resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tarareando por lo bajo y sabiendo que estaba tarareando lo mismo que Harry probablemente estuviera cantando en ese momento. Ya había aprendido a convivir con el hecho de que cualquier canción que Harry Potter estuviera aprendiendo se le pegaría como la peste.

Entonces, como un golpe, se dio cuenta de que _realmente_ conocía la canción.

—Oh… Joder —gruñó—. Voy a matarlo.

Y como enviado por un rayo casi _corrió_ hasta donde Harry estaba grabando.

…

Concentró toda su magia en _no usarla._ Cualquier pequeño atisbo de ella podría hacer fallar la electricidad y ponerlo en evidencia. Inhaló, exhaló, y llegó hasta el estudio de grabación de su pareja escuchándolo cantar.

— _¿Por qué escribes como si te quedara poco tiempo?_ —cantaba con acento americano, con voz clara y la melodía implacable en ella, simplemente a capella. Tom imaginaba el montaje final y sentía un tic en el ojo por ser un _idiota_ —. _Todos los días luchas como si te quedara poco tiempo… Mientras tanto mantente luchando._

Tom se recargó, oyéndole cantar. Harry cantó impecablemente toda la parte que correspondía, con las pausas adecuadas. La grabación se detuvo en la primera mitad y Harry soltó risitas nerviosas, exactamente las mismas que soltaba cuando estaba más que emocionado con algún proyecto.

Lo siguiente fueron el mover de algunos muebles manualmente, y Tom casi podía imaginarse a Harry cambiándose y enfocando bien todo para que luciera como a él se le antojaba. Cuando le oyó con el cortado " _A-after de war…"_ se asomó, incapaz de perdérselo.

Y allí estaba. Harry Potter, sin gafas, con los cabellos repeinados fuera del rostro, túnicas de época y sonrisa salvaje, rapeando la historia de uno de los padres fundadores de la patria estadounidense.

Por quizá un enorme segundo Tom deseó tener algo de tecnología para capturar esa imagen por siempre en algún sitio.

…

Harry representó _todos_ los personajes del musical de Hamilton, en específico de la canción Non-stop.

Tom ahora veía por qué tanto trabajo en aprender las letras, los tiempos, los espacios, los tonos. Harry calzó una peluca oscura y la repeinó con maestría para hacer a Angelica Schuyler (además de sombrear rápidamente sus párpados de forma apenas imperceptible) desgarrando la desesperación final. Cambió la peluca por otra más corta para hacer a la esposa de Hamilton, e imitando con exactitud sus movimientos de agonía mientras veía a su marido desvanecerse de junto a ella cada vez más. Sus ropas fueron más elegantes y su porte más fuerte haciendo de George Washington. Las prendas variaron. No se vistió de vestidos para hacer a las damas de la canción, pero sí usó unas túnicas rojas y anaranjadas bastante poco frecuentes en sí mismo que bien podrían pasar como batas para el mundo muggle.

Harry parecía cada vez más emocionado. Montaba a medida que iba consiguiendo las grabaciones de los momentos y los videos, la escena detrás de sí cambiando. Alexander Hamilton estaba rodeado de libros y plumas, en cambio Burr estaba perseguido por sombras. Con los tonos, las voces y los movimientos aquello podría ser mucho más que una simple _cover_.

Con el último " _No desperdiciaré mi oportunidad_ " Harry desenvolvió del bolsillo de su túnica un arma muggle antigua, de colección, apuntándola al cielo y observando a la cámara varios segundos con expresión decidida.

Se desmoronó en risas antes de ir a apagar la cámara. Toda su expresión irradiaba orgullo. Tom se marchó, silencioso, dejándolo montar todo el video y sintiendo un calambre en la pierna por haber estado de pie sin moverse todo el tiempo.

Bueno, había valido la pena.

…

Harry estaba radiante cuando entró a medianoche, casi pareciendo saltar de la emoción. Tom, recargado en la cama, sonreía mientras repasaba unos apuntes en sus pergaminos. Se levantó y alcanzó el escritorio con el pequeño minibar, Harry desvistiéndose sin dar un momento.

—¡Tom! ¡Ven! ¡Hay que celebrar esto! —rió Harry, jugueteando con una serie de cuerdas entre sus dedos.

Tom se volteó con un vaso de whiskey en sus manos.

—¿Y desperdiciar este _shot?_

Harry se congeló con las cuerdas en los dedos y los ojos enormes. Tom sonrió, persuasivo, dejando el vaso de alcohol sobre el escritorio y avanzando, jugueteando con las cuerdas de Harry, pasándolas también entre sus dedos.

— _Mira alrededor, mira alrededor_ —bromeó Tom apenas canturreando irónicamente, enredando las cuerdas entre sus brazos—, _lo afortunados que somos de estar vivos ahora mismo._

Harry jadeó. Tom jaló de las cuerdas que había enredado a sus antebrazos y sus muñecas, atrapándolo. Harry intentó apartarse y Tom lo besó, morbosamente divertido.

—Ahora te tengo _indefenso,_ ¿no?

Harry gruñó, toda su sorpresa tornándose en recelo.

—¡Me _espiaste_!

Tom sonrió, cínico.

—Claro que lo hice, señor "¿Ir a ver un musical de la vida de un tipo americano? No, gracias, seguro va a ser de ópera y no me gusta, puaj. Tengo cosas más importantes que ir a Estados Unidos a ver una de las últimas presentaciones de Hamilton con el cast original, ¡lo dices como si fuera algo importante!" —imitó la voz de Harry, burlonamente—. Y por supuesto que yo debería haber ido de todas maneras. Estoy negociando con el exterior, y cuando uno de los principales vocales de la MACUSA me llamó para asistir, ¿cómo negarme? Debido a que tú no has podido ir me presenté solo. En fin. Creo que tengo unas cosas autografiadas del cast original, umh.

Harry jadeó, con los enormes ojos verdes casi empapados en lágrimas de emoción.

—Tienes… —jadeó— algo autografiado… por el cast… original… —inhaló y exhaló, fuerte—. Oh. Merlín. Me voy a desmayar.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si te desmayas, ¿cómo verás el musical en un pensadero? Tenía un lugar excelente, si eso preguntas.

Harry chilló y se lanzó para abrazarlo con fuerza, sin tener en cuenta que sus brazos estaban parcialmente inmovilizados, lo que acabó con ambos en el suelo y Tom observándolo ceñudo.

—Creo que eso dolerá mañana —murmuró Harry, y Tom deshizo los nudos de las cuerdas para observarlo, expectante, manteniéndose allí sin moverse de su regazo—. Yo, uh. Prometí una noche mágica y tendrás tu noche mágica. Yo, uh…

Parecía temblar. Tom puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó para besarlo, suave.

—Me deberás un fin de semana _mágico_ —burló Tom, mordiéndole el labio apenas—. Tengo un pensadero detrás del escritorio.

Harry lo besó con fuerza y lo arrastró hasta el escritorio.

Tom suspiró. Muy bien. Podría sobrevivir a ello sin cantar. Definitivamente _podría sobrevivir a ello sin cantar._

Pero por lo visto, Harry no.

* * *

 **Lección número 2 (de un YouTuber conviviendo con un Señor Oscuro):**

 **Nunca negar ninguna salida recreativa con Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, Señor Oscuro en ascenso), o te quedarás sin obtener los autógrafos de tu nueva obsesión que por cierto no sabías que evolucionaría a tal manera.**

 _Anotación de Harry Potter:_

 _Y luego no querrá desatarte de la cama para que le compenses el haberlo obligado a cantar You'll be back con corona incluida. No es tan malo, realmente, excepto cuando necesitas sentarte para acabar de pulir el video y estás tres almohadones notablemente más alto._

* * *

 _¿Por qué asumen que esta escritora de aquí tiene un poco de cordura? Si la tenía la perdió en octubre cuando conoció Hamilton: The American Musical. Y la volvió a perder con los animatics. Y la_ _ **volvió**_ _a perder con el Grofflin. Irme al demonio ya me queda poco, ahora me voy al infierno de ida y vuelta, acabo en el borde del abismo y me río a carcajadas PORQUE AMO ESTO JAJAJAJAJA Vale me calmo._

 _SÉ que quizá muchos de vosotros no entendieron nada. ¡Están a un click de distancia! Sólo busquen "Hamilton: Non-stop" en youtube; el musical no está por derechos de copyright, pero sí todos los audios en inglés y subtitulados (CON UNA HERMOSA CALIDAD), y animatics. HAY ANIMATICS A MONTÓN, QUIERO VIVIR EN UN ANIMATIC LAMS perdón me exalté._ _Las canciones citadas aquí son: Non-stop, My shot, Helpless y You'll be back._ _JEJEJEJE por favor, quiero un animatic de Voldemort/Tom cantando You'll be back. Si no hay lo haré yo, he dicho._

 _Los amo. Gracias por soportarme en mis locuras._

 _xxx G._


End file.
